Una vida despues de la muerte
by Kanata Uchiha
Summary: Sakura conoce a Itachi cuando entra ala academia teniendo una buena amistad hasta el dia del ece y participa en la Cuarta gran guerra ve para contarla hasta que los celos de Karin implanta informacion pasando como sakura en una renegada haciendo que la spues de eso se encuentra con un viejo amigo que la ayuda a llegar aser capitana del tercer escuadron


Resumen

-Sasuke, por que no presentas a tu amiga- dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa de dejo embobada a una pelirosa pequeña de la misma edad que su pequeño hermano menor

-No es mi amiga-dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

Sakura escucho y se le fue la gran sonrisa de la cara, poniendo una ligera mueca de disgusto que luego volvió a borrar dando una enorme sonrisa y dijo:

-Soja Sakura Haruno_ ...

* * *

-Itachi- pensó cierta pelirosa, se había dado cuenta que su chakara cada vez disminuía drásticamente hasta desaparecer

* * *

POV-Itachi-

Estoy muerto no lo puedo creer, no es de que me haya matado mi hermano sino que puedo ver un lugar un tanto raro, no simplemente todo es raro, la razón: no esperaba ver a varias personas caminando como si nada.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba pasando por ahí y le pregunto:

-Heyy tu en que dirección se encuentra el SEIREITEI?-pregunto con una cara de disgusto muy notoria.

-Perdón pero acabo de llegar aquí, y ni siquiera se donde estoy-Dijo Itachi ligeramente impresionado y confundido, ¿porque no se había dado cuenta de otra presencia cerca de el?

-TKS-dijo el hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho-Estas en la Sociedad de Almas, Soy Kenpachi Zaraki y soy el capitán de onceavo escuadrón del Gotei 13-Finalizo un poco enfadado

-Ken-Chan es muy raro no tiene miedo ante ti- grito una pelirosa que estaba detrás del capitán.

Una pelirosa, jee siempre me seguirán, espera yo no había sentido su presencia, incluso la esconde mejor que un ANBU.

-Cierto Yachiru-dijo el hombre-se ve que no tienes miedo ante mi ¿sabes pelear?- dijo sacando una katana, empuñándola contra el.

Se ve que le gustan las pelas será mejor no bajar la guardia-pensó Itachi

Sigue sin mostrar miedo solo un poco de sorpresa de Yachiru nada mas je veo que me podre divertí un rato antes de llegar-dijo atacando a Itachi con katana, provocando que saltara/esquivara Itachi.

* * *

Sakura peleaba con sus ultimas fuerzas, logro admirar como Naruto se volvía el sabio de los 6 caminos y Sasuke despertara el Rinnegan.

-Al menos estoy segura de que regresaran a casa después de esto-murmuro para si misma viendo como su vista se ponía borrosa.

* * *

No puedo creer que haiga sobrevivido a la cuarta gran guerra shinobi , en donde yo hice todo a mi alcance para poder ayudar y salen con que soy una traidora y me dejan así- dijo Sakura escupiendo sangre de su boca, seguí sin entender el por qué esto sucedía por que ella que era tan fiel a su aldea, y decir que logro descubrir antes de esto que la culpable era Karin, solo porque me fui acercando a Sasuke, aunque le tenia odio, se fue desapareciendo, hasta se volvió como un hermano para ella pero no podría hacer nada ya era hora de ir se de este mundo.

* * *

Mierda-grito sakura la venia persiguiendo un monstruo que nunca antes había visto no lo podía creer, y para el colmo no tenia mucho chakara para poder hacer algo al respecto.

-como no se me ocurrió idiota-se reprendió así misma, y saco su katana que tenia atada en su espalda y ataco a este, que desaparecido a su primer intento.

-No se como no se me ocurrió antes...-fue interrumpida por una voz conocida pero esa imposible que el le hablara estaba muerto

-Hay Sakura, no conozco a alguien mas testaruda y valiente que tu-dijo Itachi acompañado de un hombre que no su quien era

-I-Itachi-tartamudeo Sakura dando se cuenta que una persona importante para ella estaba parado frente a ella, notando que traía un kimono negro y un haori blanco y una katana a una lado de su cadera y igual que la persona que lo acompañaba pero sin el haori blanco.

* * *

-Capitana Sakura, Capitan Itachi el Comandante General los mando a llamar en una junta urgente-

* * *

-Unas personas estan intentando revivir a AIZEN SOSUKE-dijo el Comandante Capitán

-Necesitaremos mas ayuda-dijo Kempachi

* * *

-Nunca pensé que tendríamos que pedir ayuda al mundo chinobi-Dijo Itachi

-No quiero verlos me traicionaron-Dijo con rencor Sakura

* * *

Bueno colapsa Resistir peso-Adiós Sakura

-Ríndete no tienes mas oportunidades aunque me hayas dado buena pelea, y un poco mas que ese mocoso de Kurosaki.


End file.
